mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby Doo Mafia
| image = File:MysteryInc.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Lost in Space | link = | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 04.11.2009 | winningfaction = Goodies & Baddies | roster =1) Izzy 2) GMaster479 3) JarZe 4) Sayalzah 5) DudleyDude 6) Framm 7) Ictinike 8) Prince_Marth85 9) Clozo 10) Music_luvr95 11) CrazyPainter 12) Riranor 13) Slick 14) Brandonb (Magic_luver101) 15) Fox 16) tpaxatb (Rihanna) | first = Riranor | last = 13) Slick 16) tpaxatb | mvp = - | awards = -}} Scooby Doo Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Lost in Space based on the Scooby-Doo animated series. It began on November 4th, 2009 and ended in a tie Goodie & Baddie win in N7 (November 20th, 2009). Game Mechanics This game included a lot of twisting game mechanics: Day 0 start, Day 0 pass the parcel which results in a known player losing abilities N1, unstoppable Night Kill / baddie abilities, tie lynches trigger a night-skip, the Indy ability and WinCon is revealed through a puzzle. Some of these mechanics proved to be quite confusing for players - e.g. using RID as a label for an unstoppable ability instead of the usual Role ID meaning, not updating the rules in the thread (updating them on an external wiki instead), an error in Cyber Phantom's description which led to a confusion regarding the ending. Rules *Day 0, preceeds N1, a lynch start. *In parallel, Day 0 has a Pass the parcel roster. The parcel can not be passed to same player first round or from player A to player B in successive rounds. The parcel may be faulty and go off at a predetermined number after one complet round. Exploding parcel mid lynch results in a loos of ability N1. Exploding parcel at end of lynch is loss of ability N1 and N2 *'Voting rules': **Default as vote for self. Players need to change it, any spoiled (no votes), will result in that player loosing ability that night. 2nd offence results in that player being lynched instead. **Tied votes results in more than one victim. Tied votes results in a successive Day, the Night is skipped. **Kidnapped players cannot speak, vote or be voted. *(not actually posted in the game thread, just in the wiki) For clarity RID is a Mystery Machine ability, is unstopable, used once per night. It is not Role ID Kill, it's just a way of relating to the ability being unstoppable Role Description Mystery Inc - ("Those meddeling kids"). Every night elect a Mystery Inc member to catch a ghost and send him to the underworld for good! Mafia/Mystery Inc have no BTSC during the day, they are blending in. They had 24 hours of night to plan. No BTSC duting the Lynch *'Fred' *'Daphne' *'Velma' *'Shaggy' and Scooby-Doo (one player) In addition they may use only two of the following each night: *Twice, elect either Daphne or Velma to discover an ability - never a role. *Twice, elect Shaggy and Scooby, or Daphne to distract monsters who's ability is pointed elsewhere. *Twice, elect Fred or Shaggy and Scooby to block - uses the Mystery Machine *Twice, elect anyone to copy a role for use the next night by that member, picks two players, gets one ability. (role not revealed), can not copy the Mummy, Cyber Phantom or 10,000 Volt Ghost. *Twice, elect Fred or Velma to Spy a player - uses the Mystery Machine. Any RID used with above is unstopable, the Mystery Machine goes out of commision if it runs into the Cyber Phantom or the 10,000 volt ghost, thus so some actions will no longer be possible. Ghastly Ghouls All get up to no good! (or are no good) and want rid of '"those meddling kids" *'Sarah Ravencroft' - 16th century witch that spells trouble! Ability - BLOCK n DIVERT; picks two payers every night, can either: find ability, block, divert or save. If she discovers Ben, they gain BTSC and he can use of the spells she isn't using. CHAOS RULE: If Killed at night, the next day cyle is skipped. *'Ben Ravencroft' - Watch which Witch is which cos this guy can switch. Ability - DIVERT. If he discovers Sarah or she discovers him, they gain BTSC and he can use one of her spells. CHAOS RULE: If lynched the next night cycle is skipped. *'Snow Ghost' - Can Slither, slip n slide but so big he is not that stealthy.. Not yet-i. Abillity - DEFENDS anyone, but saves Ben Ravencroft automaticaly *'Captain Cutler' - Super swishy swashbuckling pirate who has major. Ability - DEFENDS any one against Cyber Phantom or 10,000 volt ghost, but saves Sarah Ravencroft automatically from them *'Miner 49er' - Adept at creating bricks and blocks. Ability - BLOCKS *'Ghost Clown' - Was once an illusionist extraordinare, till he was thrown out of the circus for stealing. Abillity - HYPNOTISE every night 2/3 chance of finding players abilities. *'Tar Monster' - Oh poo! He's all goo! Ability - STICK UP! well if you run into him you are out of the game for one Night and day (kidnap effect). *'Black Knight' - Once a king always a king, but once a (k)night is enough. Ability - TRACKS one person every night, and sees what they did an/or what was done to them *'Mummy' - Coin! Coin! is the only gruff repetivtive sound the Mummy can make. Abilities: NECROMANCER: Copies abilities of the dead, stores max of two for use any time. VOTE SWITCH: Coin! Coin! Chooses player to rob of vote and place elsewhere. *'Cyber Phantom' - A computer virus that makes it's way in and out of the real world - he sucks you in to his! Ability - KILL Odd nights and if attacked by Mystery Machine odd nights, will render it useless if it targets the sCyber Phantom/s 10,000 Volt Ghost. Can not die at night while the Tar Monster is alive *'10,000 Volt Ghost' - An ex Cable Guy, who's mad and looking for trouble! Ability - KILL Even nights, he has no choice to not act. Mystery Machine is irrepairable if used on the 10,000 Volt ghost, who also short circuits and wakes up dead, but not if Black Knight is alive. Special Rule: If Cyber Phantom and 10,000 volt Ghost meet, they become a faction obtaining BTSC. Meeting is if they target each other in the game or vote the same at the end of D1 or D2 only. Then one has block and the other divert. Independent - Secret Host's Summary Winning Faction Mystery Inc / Baddies *Music_luvr95 - Velma *Izzy - Shaggy&Scooby *tpaxatb - Fred *Riranor - Daphne Ghosts / Goodies *GMaster479 - Snow Ghost *JarZe - Tar Monster *Sayalzah - Sarah Ravencroft *DudleyDude - Ben *Framm - Black Knight *Ictinike - Miner 49er *Prince_Marth85 - Cyber Phantom *CrazyPainter - Capt. Cutler *Slick - 10,000 Volts Ghost *Brandonb - Ghost Clown Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host LIS # Izzy - Shaggy&Scooby - Lynched D3 # GMaster479 - Snow Ghost - Killed N5 by Baddies # JarZe - Tar Monster - Lynched D6 # Sayalzah - Sarah Ravencroft - Lynched D3 # DudleyDude - Ben - Killed N1 by Baddies # Framm - Black Knight - Killed N2 by 10,000 Volts Ghost # Ictinike - Miner 49er - Lynched D4 (inactivity mod-kill) # Prince_Marth85 - Cyber Phantom - Killed N7 by Baddies # Clozo - Mummy - Minion - Lynched D1 # Music_luvr95 - Velma - Lynched D5 # CrazyPainter - Capt. Cutler - Killed N2 by Baddies # Riranor - Daphne - Lynched D0 # Slick - 10,000 Volts Ghost # Brandonb (Magic_luver101) - Ghost Clown - Killed N3 by Baddies # Fox - Independent - Lynched D2 # tpaxatb (Rihanna) - Fred Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games